Sakumaru Midori
is original character created by FairySina for the canon Pretty Cure season KiraKira⭐Pretty Cure A La Mode. Midori is a second year middle school student who appears a little naive for others. Despite her friendly and very kind nature, Midori can also be strong just like a “bear”. Midori’s alter ego is and she is based off melon bread and bears. Bio Appearance In civilian, Midori has greenish-brown hair that reach to her chin. She usually keeps them opened but has small parts of her hair tied to two buns at the side of her head. These buns are hold by white ribbons with neon green stripes. Her eye color is deep green. During winter, spring and autumn, Midori usually wears a white shirt with a green heart and "Love Piece" written on it in black. Underneath the shirt, she wears a sky blue long sleeved sweater She wears a dark blue skirt with frills, white stocking and dark brown ankle boots with silver laces. Around her left arm, she usually wears a silver watch. As Cure Melon, her hair grows longer and changes its color. Her hair is now bright green colored and is tied into a low ponytail. Some streaks of her hair are braided to the back of her head. Her hair reaches to her hips. Her eye color, however, stays the same. She wears a one piece outfit consisting of a white top with puffy sleeves and a big, frilly skirt. Over the top, Cure Melon wears a green vest with lime green trims. A deep green bow is attached to the vest at the height of her chest. The frilly part of the skirt is white colored and is partly covered by a melon green overskirt with a melon pattern. which is hold by a dark green belt, with a white frilly layer. Her Sweets Pact is attached to the belt. She wears green boots with white firlls. She also wears big white gloves and green ribbons are tied around her upper arms. Her head shows a pair of white bear ears. Personality Relationships Etymology - Sakumaru comes from meaning "bloom" "(to) blossom" or "blooming", combined with meaning "circle", "round" or "rotund". Combined, Sakumaru means "blooming circle". However, Sakumaru also hides a pun to her animal motif, which is the bear, Sa'kuma'ru. is the Japanese word for "bear". - is the Japanese word for "green", which might be referring to the color of a melon, which is mainly green. Midori, however, also means "greenery" in Japanese. Cure Melon is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Midori. She transforms by using the phrase "Cure La Mode・Decoration!". In this form, Cure Melon can lift heavy things and with her bear paws and the magic spell KiraKira Kiraru ⭐ Kira Kiraru, she can purify a cursed desert. With her Candy Rod, Cure Melon is able to perform the attack Melon Tuile. Transformations "Cure A La Mode・Decoration!" - Cure A La Mode・Decoration! is the official transformation phrase that is used by Sakumaru Midori and the girls of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode in order to transform into Pretty Cure. Trivia *Cure Melon is the first green themed Pretty Cure to have white as sub color. **However, Cure Melon is the 4th Pretty Cure to be green themed, preceded by Cure Mint from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, Cure March from Smile Pretty Cure! and Cure Felice from Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. *Midori is the second Pretty Cure main character to have in her name, preceded by Midorikawa Nao from Smile Pretty Cure!. **She is also the second main character to have in her name, preceded by Hanasaki Tsubomi from HeartCatch Pretty Cure!. *Cure Melon is the second Pretty Cure to feature bear ears and tail after Cure Mofurun from Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. *Cure Melon is the first green themed Pretty Cure to not have nature based powers. Cure Mint holds the power of plants, Cure March the power of wind, while Cure Felice is based on flowers and has the power of the growing life. *Cure Melon's beta name was "Cure Melo" or "Cure Mero", coming from , Melon in Japanese. Gallery CureMelon_Sketch.jpg|First sketch of Cure Melon References Category:OCs Category:Female Category:Females Category:FairySina Category:FairyCures Category:Characters Category:White Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Green Cures Category:User:FairySina Category:OCs based on canon Category:KiraKira⭐Pretty Cure A La Mode OCs